


just as fast as i can (no wind, no rain remix)

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Diary, Drabble, Gen, Imprisonment, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Day one: that dumbass





	just as fast as i can (no wind, no rain remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no wind, no rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375562) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



Day one: Of course Quill got caught. Asshole.

Day three: Groot cries because Quill's still missing. Even the tunes won't calm him down.

Day seven: He promised Drax and Gamora he'd sleep soon, but he stays up late, scrounging the 'net for any clue of where Quill's gone. That fucker had better appreciate it.

Day ten: _Where the fuck are you?_ he snaps at the sky. He tries to find a joke to show he doesn't really care, but he can't think of any.

Day ??: _You found me_ , Quill says, and Rocket feels all warm and fuzzy inside. Gross.


End file.
